Footsie
by Kara Tezla
Summary: One Shot. Don't flirt unless you know who you're flirting with. Playing footsie is a dangerous game...


**Footsie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters. **

**Summary: One Shot. Don't flirt unless you know who you're flirting with. Playing footsie is a dangerous game... **

**Author's Note: PLEASE don't hurt me! This fic is meant to be a tad bit humorous, and if you find it offensive, go back and don't read. I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings. If you liked it, then review and tell me so, please. I seriously hope you enjoy.**

"I'm hungry," complained Sokka in his usual whining tone. "Can we _please_ stop and find some place to eat?"

Katara gave him a dirty look and an angry sigh. "Sokka, we lifted off less than three hours ago... and you've already eaten all our food!"

"No!" Sokka shot back. "Momo ate some too!"

Momo cocked his head to one side and responded with a curious purr.

"Yeah, one roll!" Katara said; her eyes glaring threateningly at her brother.

"There wasn't much to begin with!"

"Sokka! We had supplies that were supposed to last for _days!_"

Sokka gave his sister a blank look. "Well, they didn't, did they?"

Meanwhile, Aang was seated comfortably in the crook of Appa's neck. "Why do you think they argue like that?" He said to nobody in particular.

"Well," he continued. "I guess it's that whole 'sibling rivalry' at work. If I had a brother..." Aang kept talking to himself until he was interrupted by a certain flying lemur.

Momo flew through the air and latched himself onto Aang's bald head, causing Aang to loose control of Appa, who crash landed conveniently near a small, family-owned restaurant/gift shop in the middle of nowhere.

Katara and Sokka stopped arguing as Appa landed. "Wow, Aang, how did you know I was hungry?" The teenage boy asked. "I was just thinking of stopping at a small family-owned restaurant/gift shop located conveniently in the middle of nowhere!"

Katara rolled her eyes and climbed down after her brother to meet Aang on the ground. "Aang? Why did we land?"

Aang, who was still recovering from the shock of crashing his giant bison, looked at her. "I had a flying lemur attached to my head!" He protested.

"Yeah," Katara said, nonchalantly waving her hand in the air. "That's what they all say."

"But I really--"

"Whatever,"

Katara and a disgruntled Aang followed Sokka into the small family-owned restaurant/gift shop located conveniently in the middle of nowhere.

They walked in and were greeted by none other than… the Cabbage Man.

"Oh no," he gasped. "Not you!"

"What is it dear?" Asked a lady, who everyone assumed was the Cabbage Man's Wife.

"These are the children who—"

"Are our first customers in months!" Exclaimed the lady, running forward. "Can I show you to your seats? What would you like?" She threw three menus at them. "Take your time, no rush."

She shoved them through the room to a table and pushed them down into the seats. Aang across from Katara, and Sokka between them. Momo was squished into a kiddy seat across from Sokka.

Katara, Aang, and Sokka scanned their menus while the Cabbage Man cautiously brought a Cabbage roll to the small lemur that was struggling to get its hand out to reach for the small stuffed piece of bread.

When the Cabbage Man's Wife returned, Sokka practically read off the whole menu. Katara only wanted a glass of water, and Aang, who was a vegetarian, asked for what Momo was eating.

Aang reached out timidly with his foot under the table when the lady had gone. He nudged what he thought was Katara's foot with his own. The foot nudged back. Aang looked up at Katara, who was smiling at him.

He nudged the foot again, but only a little more.

The foot nudged back, rougher than before.

Aang ran his foot up and down the leg that was attached to the foot.

Sokka giggled, and Katara looked down, still smiling.

Aang looked at Sokka.

Sokka looked up. "Who's touching my legs?" He asked with a giggle. "It tickles!"

Katara's smile dropped right off her face, and Aang withdrew his foot. It wasn't Katara's leg that he was footsie-ing, it was Sokka. Katara had obviously been doing the same thing.

Let's just say that the rest of the meal went uneventfully, save for the sloppy eating of Sokka.

"Man that was good food from a small family-owned restaurant/gift shop located conveniently in the middle of nowhere!" Exclaimed Sokka. "And now that I'm full, we can get back on Appa and fly away from the middle of nowhere!"

The left the small family-owned restaurant/gift shop located conveniently in the middle of nowhere and headed in a random direction. The Cabbage Man was out even when his wife had returned indoors... stroking a cabbage with a smirk.

"My Precious..." he hissed; cradling the vegetable in his arms.

**The End. Muahahahahahahahahaha...**

**No really... the end. grins Review if you dare...**

**No really... review! I love 'em! Should I do a sequel? If I do... I need ideas! Please?**


End file.
